


The One where Peter Gets a Roommate

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Friends [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Betty Brant as Rachel Green, Flash as Barry, Friends AU, Friendship, Gwen as Paul the wine guy, Harley Keener as Chandler Bing, Harry Osborn as Joey Tribbani, May Parker is Peter Parker's mother figure, Michelle Jones as Phoebe Buffay, Ned Leeds as Ross Gellar, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker as Monica Gellar, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: FRIENDS AUBetty Brant realizes that she is not ready to get married. Running from her life, she runs into an old friend, Peter Parker with his group of friends (Michelle Jones, Harley Keener, Harry Osborn, and Ned Leeds) who is willing to help. Peter is going on a date with the hot girl from work. What could possibly happen?
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker/ Happy Hogan (Mentioned), Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/ Gwen Stacy (for a second)
Series: Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711582
Kudos: 15





	The One where Peter Gets a Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I could not have got half of this right without the help of ProsperDemeter who has been my sanity during this time. Thanks to her this work is actually a cleaner version with better characters and development. ~Wayward Fairchild

Betty entered the cafe that once had been a bar trying to distance herself from the wedding. Her wedding. She saw an old friend that she had not seen in years. Peter was just wanting to enjoy a cup of coffee with his best friend who was like a brother, his best friend’s college roommate, the best friend’s college roommate’s roommate and his ex-roommate. Ned, the pretty much like a brother saw Betty first.

“Peter, do you remember Betty from high school,” He said. Peter thought about it.

“You mean the girl who you had a huge crush on in high school?” Peter asked.

“Yeah that one. She just entered here in a wedding dress,” Ned said. Peter turned to see her. He smiled and waved her over. Betty saw him and smiled. 

“Who’s this chick?” Harley, the college roommate asked.

“She went to high school with Ned and me,” Peter said as Betty started over. She sat down.

“You look like you are having a bad day,” Peter said.

“More than that,” MJ, Peter’s ex-roommate said.

“I just left Flash at the alter,” She said.

“Well not to say he deserved it but he deserved it,” Peter said.

“That is not how you deal with a woman who just left a guy Pete,” Harry, Harley’s roommate said. Peter rolled his eyes. His luck with women was about how bad his luck with men was. 

“Sorry,” Peter said in an annoyed tone.

“I just don’t want to marry a guy like Flash. I just feel I haven’t lived my life yet and here I am expected to get married to this boy,” Betty said. 

“Hey don’t worry, I’m sure your parents will understand,” Peter said.

“They kicked me out. I actually came in for a job,” Betty said. “I have no place to live or anything! What am I going to do?”

“You can stay with Peter,” MJ suggested. Peter sent her daggers but put on a fake smile when Betty looked his way. 

“Really?” Betty asked.

“I just had a room open up so it won’t be too much,” Peter said. 

“Then it’s settled,” Harry said. He smiled at Betty. 

~

Moving Betty in wasn’t a hassle. Peter was working hard on his presentation when he looked up to see Betty walk past in a towel. He sighed. He wasn’t used to a roommate but MJ had never done that. He was a little annoyed but he would have to get used to it. She walked past him again clothed. 

“I got an interview so maybe I can get a job,” she said.

“Yeah,” Peter said as Harley walked in.

“You would not believe what happened in the labs today,” Harley said. Peter wished he was working at the same building Harley was. Harley had Peter’s dream job.

“Let me guess you feel off the table again because you feel asleep,” Peter said.

“Darling, stop ruining my stories,” Harley said. “What you working on?” 

“Some files for my boss,” Peter said.

“You know I could put a good word for you in with HR,” Harley said.

“I rather get into Stark Industries on my own accord,” Peter lied. He had been offered a job once but it would have led him away from the central of New York and Peter couldn’t leave now. He had too much here. His aunt who was dealing with the loss of his uncle, her husband, and his father figure all lived in the city currently. Harley sighed. 

“Maybe you should ask Reed for a raise. I know you deserve it, darling,” Harley said.

“Are you two a couple?” Betty asked.

“Nah, Petey here is actually going on a date today with that Gwen girl from work,” Harley said. 

“Gwen and I have plans to go to that new restaurant actually,” Peter said. 

“I bet she is terrible in bed,” Harley said. Ned came into joining the group.

“Who is bad in bed?” Ned asked.

“Harley thinks Gwen is terrible in bed,” Peter said. “I’m not going to sleep with her on the first date anyway.” 

“You mean the girl who works with you in the labs,” Ned asked. “She is cute.”

“There has to be something wrong with her if she is going out with our Petey,” Harley said. Betty gave him a hug.

“Have a good date. Don’t listen to those two. You are such a great person,” Betty said. Harley smiled as she left.

“I think your roommate has the hots for you,” Harley said.

“I hope not,” Ned said.

“Ned used to like it back when we were younger,” Peter said.

“So she is single and in New York. Go ask her out now,” Harley said. 

“It’s not a good time. She just left her ex at the alter,” Ned said. Peter looked at the clock and cursed.

“Can one of you lock up? I got to meet Gwen,” Peter said. They both nodded. Peter left as Harry entered.

“Where is Pete going?” Harry asked.

“Date with the cute girl from work,” Harley said.

“Gwen? Or Beth?” Harry asked.

“Gwen,” Ned said. Harry nodded.

“I think I will wait a bit. She just moved in with Peter and I wouldn’t want to make things awkward for Peter,” Ned said. 

“Look dude, you just became single after what happen with Cindy,” Harley said.

“I mean who doesn’t realize they are married to a woman who is cheating on them with another woman,” Harry said.

“The point is that Cindy just left you and now you are single in New York and so is the girl of your dreams,” Harley said.

“That is a good situation for you man,” Harry said.

“Shh it, you,” Harley said.

“Look thanks for the vote of confidence but I am going to wait for the right opportunity,” Ned said. 

~

Peter barely got to his date on time. He smiled at Gwen who looked at him like he was a prize. The two enjoyed a dinner with small talk. They started talking about past relationships and what they wanted out of this relationship. Peter talked about not have a good relationship so far. Gwen talked about how she was unable to have sex after the trauma of her last relationship. The two went back to Gwen’s apartment and Peter tried to help her through her trauma even though he normally waited until later dates to sleep with someone. The next morning they laid there for a bit.

“That was so much better then it had been with Harold,” Gwen said. Peter smiled.

“I’m glad I could show you a good time, Gwen,” he said. They both smiled. Peter felt like he found the one. He said as much to Harley later as they were talking. Everyone else was rolling their eyes. Harley was the only one who looked a little upset. He didn’t know why he was upset but he knew he was. 

“I feel like this is a beginning to an amazing relationship,” Peter said.

“She was using you, Peter,” MJ said. Peter looked at MJ like she was crazy.

“You weren’t there,” Peter said.

“I know you though,” MJ said before she took a sip of her coffee giving Harley the look to back her up.

“I agree. Something about this Gwen seems off,” Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes before he left his friends to head to work as he got to the street his building was on, he saw Gwen with another guy from work. She kissed him on the cheek. Peter couldn’t believe it. He turned around and went to hide under his comforter calling into work saying he was ill. Harley entered after a while.

“Betty said she saw your shoes by the door,” Harley said.

“She was kissing someone else!” Peter said. Harley saw the tears something he knew well.

“She must have had a reason for kissing him,” Harley said. Peter was crying. 

“I called her and she said she wasn’t interested in a guy who couldn’t deal with being a man. As if having feelings is against some law of being a male,” Peter said. Harley nodded as Betty and Ned came in and smiled at him.

“I heard that you had a rough day man,” Ned said. Harry and MJ followed. Peter smiled at his friends.

“Thanks for being here,” Peter said. “Gosh I am a mess.” 

“It will be better eventually Peter,” Harley said. “I promise it will get better.” 

“And if it doesn’t you will always have us man,” Ned said. Peter nodded as they all hugged the young man.

~

Peter entered into the building taking a breath as he walked into the building for lunch with his aunt. She was the only mother that he ever had. She had always felt guilty about being the reason he turned down the best opportunity that he had. 

“Hey May,” Peter said as she turned to him and hugged him.

“Peter, you look more like your uncle every day,” she said. He nodded. They sat and had a pleasant lunch.

“I want to thank you for being the reason I stayed in the city,” he said. She looked at him confused.

“You want to thank me?” she said.

“If I didn’t stay and I had gone upstate then I never would have met some great friends recently,” Peter said. She smiled at her nephew.

“Ned said you have been doing better recently,” May said. 

“Yeah, I know it was a hard decision to not take the opportunity to work with one of the greatest minds in science, but I’m glad about where I am now,” Peter said.

“He asked about you,” May said. Peter looked at his plate.

“He is still mad about me working for Reeds, isn’t he?” Peter asked.

“He is proud of the man you became. I’m sure of it, Peter,” May said. Peter nodded and faked a smile. He would pretend everything could go back to normal with Tony. 

“So tell me about these new friends,” May said. 

~

Peter got back to the cafe as the group was all there. 

“How is May?” Ned asked.

“You should go to visit her,” Peter said.

“She always did like me better. Was Happy there?” Ned asked. Peter shook his head. “So it was a good lunch. Did your mentor get mentioned?”

“Once,” Peter said.

“A fair lunch then,” Harry said.

“Is this usual?” Betty asked.

“If Happy is there it is a bad lunch because he acts like Peter could have done better,” Harley said. “If Peter’s mentor isn’t brought up then it was a really good lunch. Peter and the guy had a fall out according to the story that Ned won’t tell anyone.”

“It’s personal guys,” Peter said.

“We will all hear it eventually man,” Harley said. 

“In your dreams,” Peter said.

“In my dreams, your mentor is some poor man with no street cred,” Harley said. Everyone in the group laughed. Peter knew then that he was with some of the best people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is an episode you would like to see drop either the name of the episode or the season and episode.


End file.
